Once Upon A Time
by BurstInFlames
Summary: PLEASE READ MY ONCE UPON A TIME BACKGROUND BEFORE THE STORY.. IT WILL MAKE SENSE
1. Chapter 1

When this tale begins, the kingdom, Tasanee, was at war with the nearby kingdom of Agradeyanira. Each kingdom was strong, but Tasanee was slowly losing, and the Agradeyanirians were blocking all passages in and out of Tasanee, so there was no way to get more warriors, supplies, or messages anywhere.  
Tasanee was a bountiful country, happy and prosperous. The rulers, King Alden and Queen Halimah had two beautiful children,twins, a boy and a girl, 16, Prince Alger, and Princess Mahala. Prince Alger, known to everyone as Algie, was skilled at everything. He was scholarly, and wise beyond his years, but was also a valuable warrior. At 7, he began lessons from the warrior Andreas. By 13, he could hit the bullseye every time in archery, flip the sword from the opponent in sword fighting in less than a minute, and pin the opponent to the ground in just over two minutes while combat fighting. The country knew he would be a brave and just ruler one day. He was the very image of a prince.  
However, his sister was not the very image of a princess. She could fight with a sword almost as well as Alger, and she could shoot an arrow more precisely than anyone from the 7 kingdoms (Talanee, Agradeyaniria, Orianna, Almasa, Jinan, Tiassale and Asianne) and from twice the distance. She had a strong body, a strong mind, and a strong heart, though she was only 16. But girls in this time got married much younger . And so came a time when she was ready to be married.


	2. Chapter 2

This begins in the middle of Vesta. Halimah and Alden are in the throne room, Mahala is shooting arrows, and Alger is inside, writing. With Mahala is her squire, a boy of 14 named Lio. He speaks to her as she goes to retrieve her arrows from the center of the target.

"You seem a little different this morning, Mahala."

Mahala replies as she plucks the arrows neatly from the bullseye, leaving one small hole in the middle of the target from the tips of the arrows.

"I'm just a little worried. I could hear my parents talking last night, and they look so tired. I wish there was something I could do to help."

She sighs, walking back towards Lio. He takes the arrows from her and puts them back in the case. She places the bow next to them. Lio leads her over to a bench, and they sit.

Lio thinks for a bit and says,"You know what they have to do. They need more supplies. It's almost Abezti, and there will be no more harvest until Ardith. The only way to get that is if they make an ally with Almasa, or Orianna, or Jinan. I mean, you have lots of choices, Prince Isaac, Prince Graziano, Prince Dorian, Prince Asho, Prince Mirad…"

Mahala glares at Lio. He smiles and laughs,

"I'm only joking, Hali. I know you aren't ready to marry, but you know that's what your parents are going to say."


	3. Chapter 3

She starts to speak but is interrupted by a page. He bows before speaking.

"Your Highness. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting but your parents want to speak with you. In the throne room."

Mahala looks at Lio apprehensively. Lio sighs and says, "She'll be there in a minute."

The page bows again and says, "very good, your highness", as he takes off.

Lio pats Mahala's back and comforts her.

"It's probably just about hunting, or your studies. There's nothing to worry about, Hali. I have to go, but I'll see you at slingshot practice this evening. Okay?"

She sighs. "Okay. Thanks."

Mahala heads towards the throne room, while Lio walks to the stables. She turns around once to look at her friend, and he waves at her before walking to the groomsman.

In the throne room, her parents are seated. Her mother smiles warmly at her.

"Come here, Mahala", her father speaks in his deep gravelly voice, strong and confident, firm but calming. Mahala relaxes and goes to stand by her father. With a look from him, her mother clears her throat and asks, "Are you happy, Mahala?"

Mahala is taken aback by this question.

"Yes, I suppose I am. "

"Do you…have you…"

"Yes, mother?"

"What your mother means to say, Hali, is…do you, love, anyone?"

"No! I mean, no, father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother, I am-"

At this the door opened. A page spoke hesitantly.

"Your Majesties, Your Highness. I am sorry for interrupting but there is a messenger here to see you."

The king and queen looked at each other.

A messenger? But all entrances to the kingdom were blocked by the Agradeyanirians. So that could only mean that the message was from…

"May I present the chief royal messenger of the kingdom of Agradeyanira"

The page's voice rang throughout the silent room as he opened the door. A man dressed up in deep red velvet robes and golden beads, with jewels adorning his head came up before King Alden and bowed deeply before speaking.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. I come in peace with a message from King Hashim and his most esteemed son, Prince Ahriman."

Kneeling, he looked up at King Alden, while Mahala glanced at Queen Halimah nervously. Her mother ushered her over, and Mahala crossed the room to stand by Queen Halimah. King Alden impatiently talked to the messenger.

"Yes, what?"

"The King doesn't like this war anymore than you, and he feels that many lives would be spared if it ended sooner, rather than later. With all passageways blocked in and out of Talanee, it will be hard when Abetzi comes. No way to get food and supplies for the commoners, or the royalty, for that matter."

"Is this a threat?"

"No, no! Your Highness, in fact quite the contrary. You see, it would be a great alliance, and a fantastic match."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Didn't I say? Many apologies, Your Majesty. I mean the marriage. Prince Ahriman proposes to Princess Mahala"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It took a few moments for that to sink in. King Alden's mouth dropped open, and Queen Halimah gasped. Mahala just stood there, millions of thoughts racing through her head. She couldn't marry Ahriman, she just couldn't! He was repulsive, the very thought of him made her shudder in disgust. He acted like he was the only person in the universe. Plus, he was disgusting. His eyes were like two black holes, sucking her in, and a smirk was ever present on his lips. Ugh! To marry a man like that, she'd rather die.

Her thoughts were broken by King Alden speaking, "I'm sorry, but we'll need to talk about this. You'll understand if we give you an answer later."

The messenger smiles and says, "Certainly. King Hashim is generous. He will pause the war while you decide. We will need your answer by the end of Vesta. The exits and entrances will still be guarded, but some will be permitted to go in and out. If we do not get an affirmative answer by the start of Abetzi, the war will continue. If that is all, I must return. His Majesty requires my reply soon. Good day to you, Your Majesty. Queen Halimah, Princess."

With that, he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Mahala stands.

"I'll be in the court yard" she says, curtsying, "you two should talk about this by yourselves first. I'll go tell Algie"

Her parents nodded, and she walked briskly outside. Squinting in the bright sunshine, she saw Lio, Algie, and Rush, Algie's friend, approaching her.

"What happened in the throne room?"asked Lio.

"Where were you?" asked Algie.

"What's going on?" asked Rush.

Mahala quickly filled them in, and they all sat on a bench together.

"What should I do?" she asked anxiously. Rush looked hesitantly at Algie before saying, "Well…you could…run away."

Silence fills the air. Algie looks angry, Rush looks worried, and Lio looks thoughtful. Before anyone else could say something, Algie bursts out with, "Of course not! I won't allow it!"

Mahala looks amused by this outburst. She laughs, "Algie, calm down. It was just a suggestion. Anyways, Rush, I couldn't. Mother and Father wold be so worried, and I couldn't be so selfish as to escape only to have the kingdom conquered, for surely Prince Ahriman will be so angry he will go into battle himself and slaughter our soldiers. But it was a good idea, Rush."

But Lio has an idea. He speaks slowly, thinking out his idea as he talks.

"Well, you said that you have until the end of Vesta, that's 40 days from now. What if you ran away, found one of the kingdoms and convinced them to become allies with us. Then they could help us win the war! And you wouldn't have to marry Ahriman!"

Mahala is excited.

"Yes! That's perfect! I'm sure Almasa, or Orianna, or Jinan would be glad to help Talanee, especially against Agradeyanira. If only someone could contact them, and that someone could certainly be me!"

Lio, Mahala and Rush are all smiling and nodding their heads, but Alger is scowling. He says, "I'm do not want you leaving. It could be dangerous outside. It is not for princesses, especially my little sister."

At once Mahala glares at him, shouting, "How can you say that? D you not know me? I am quite brave enough, and strong enough to leave and travel! And how come all of the princes get to go on quests? No, don't answer that! Some princesses aren't all weak and scared to leave the castle grounds! And one more thing. I am NOT your little sister. And I can't believe that you'd be so thoughtless!"

With that, Mahala spins on her heel and dashes away, tears in her eyes. Lio looks at Algie and says, "Hali is stronger that that. How could you do that? You know it isn't true. I know I don't have the right to talk to you like that, but even if I am thrown into the dungeons for this, I want you to know: I am Hali's friend, and I know you love her. But you hurt her deeply and I don't want you to ever speak to her like that again. I'm leaving now." He turns and follows Hali's path. Algie looks hopelessly at Rush, his best friend. Rush just looks at him sadly and sighs.

"That was not very nice. It isn't like you at all." Rush leaves Algie there, looks over at Lio and Mahala, and walks over there. They disappear from the courtyard, leaving a upset Alger by the bench


End file.
